


Mute

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Poems and the like [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, Introspection, Muteness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Sometimes I find it hard to speak. I go mute. It is like the bridge between my mind and mouth broke down.This poem is an attempt to capture the thoughts and feelings in my head as they struggle to come out and be expressed.
Series: Poems and the like [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574719
Kudos: 5





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this all sounds hella pretentious... but then... what can I say? I have a flair for the dramatic, and where if not in poetry should I express that?

My thoughts are calling,  
they are calling out.  
May they be falling,  
or may there be doubt.

I won’t surrender to silence and pain.  
I will break the chain.

So come fear, so come shame  
so my dear, let’s play and win this game.

What is there we could lose? When it is victory we chose!

My thoughts are running,  
they run all around.  
May they be cunning,  
or may they be sound.

I will be fighting the silence and pain.  
I will break the chain!

So come tears, so come woe  
so the years come along and just the same they go.

The future will be bright! By your side I chose the light!

My thoughts have come,  
they stand and wait.  
Once the act of speech is done,  
they relax at last and dissipate.

So come a smile, come a sigh  
sometimes to live anew, a shard of you must die.

The sun will chase the night away, and we will stand to see another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this... or liked it.  
> If you did, I'd be happy to receive a comment or Kudos from you!


End file.
